Cole
Cole (スカル Skull) is a member of the BB Brigade in Fossil Fighters: Champions. Plot Cole first appears in Rainbow Canyon, in the BB Brigade Grotto. He planned to stop the Caliosteo Cup by kidnapping young female fighters and treating them like queens. They would then lose interest in the Cup, discouraging the male fighters due to having no girls to impress. The Hero faces him in a battle. He uses a Rank 3 B-Rex, B-Lambeo, and B-Plesio. After the battle, he runs off, and the girls are freed. The BB Brigade Grotto later becomes a dig site. Later, he is seen in the BB Brigade Base, where Lester comes in and makes a new plan. When the Hero first defeats Lester, he appears again when Lola starts her plan. He talks about a plan to distract all the males with 300 phones, a ton of video games, and a flat screen TV. Lola wanted him to join her scheme, along with Lester. He is later encountered in Icegrip Plateau, along with Lola and Lester, battling the Hero, Pauleen, and Rupert. However, in the middle of the clash, the Bonehemoth swallows him, Lester, Lola, the Hero, Pauleen, and Rupert. Inside, he is complaining that his hair will get ruined saying "This is too much goo, even for my hair". When the hero escapes, the BB Brigade surrenders the Super Electrominites and they leave. The next time Cole is seen, he is trying to sink the entire Island system by destroying the Spinal Pillar, down in Seafloor Cavern. Once again, the Hero faces him in a battle. He uses two Rank 6 B-Rex and a Rank 7 B-Plesio. After he is defeated, Cole retreats, allowing the Hero to inject the calcium into the pillar, saving the islands. Later, Cole can be found in his room in the BB Brigade Base, though he will not battle the Hero. The last time he is met in story is when Zongazonga's castle rises, and the Fossil Cannon needs adjustments. Cole, along with Lola and Lester, offer their help to the protagonists after Don Boneyard reveals his identity as Joe Wildwest. The trio explain that they were 'a vain hipster, a creepy rocker, and a ditzy hippie', but were taken in by Joe under the disguise of Don Boneyard. Because he had helped them, the three remain fiercely loyal to Joe, claiming that they would do anything for him. Battles BareBones Grotto - Cranial Island: The first time the Hero encounters the BB Brigade Commander is within the depths of the BB Grotto. The Hero challenges him in an effort to force him to free the girls he holds hostage. Seabed Cavern: To stop the BB Brigade from destroying the Spinal Pillar, the Hero challenges Cole, the commander overseeing the operation, to a battle. Ilium Village - Ilium Island: After the main story has been completed, Cole can be found in the east side of Ilium Village. He gives the player B-Plesio and B-Lambeo Dino Medals as a reward for defeating him. Trivia *Trip Cera refers to him as "the hipster boy." Gallery Cole VS Icon FFC.png|Battle icon from Fossil Fighters: Champions Mini-Cole.png|The Mini-Cole icon Category:Characters Category:Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fossil Fighter